


Heart by Heart

by monsterslut13



Series: Into the breach [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Riva is missing home, The inquisitor needs a hair cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: With the stress of his duty to the Inquisition, the anchor becomes too hard to handle. Riva decides to take some much needed time off and really get to know the mage he is falling for. Relationship fluff and a bit of morning smut





	Heart by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very much out of practice with writing smut...so sorry...
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_  
_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_  
_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_  
_Don't let go_

_https://youtu.be/IOWJET6EKRM_

 

 

Dorian sighed as he stared out the window of the library, a book lay forgotten in his lap whilst thoughts of his amatus plagued his mind. The last he’d seen Riva was a little over three weeks ago before he left for Crestwood with only Cassandra, Sara and Solas to keep him company. They were supposed to be returning back to Skyhold at some point today or tomorrow according to the crow sent ahead, but they had yet to be announced, with all the rain that had fallen over the keep the last three days, it was easy to see how they could have slipped in unnoticed.

 

“Hey sparkler, you seen little red yet?” Dorian turned his head to spy the familiar form of Varric who was practically hovering over the mage like he was up to something. “I saw the Seeker and Solas arguing on their way to the war room nearly half an hour ago, figured you’d be with Riva by now.”

 

News of their budding relationship had spread through Skyhold quicker than wildfire. And whilst some in the Inquisition highly disapproved of them being together, Mother Giselle being one of them, Riva brushed their opinions aside like one brushed aside an annoying fly. The mage snapped the book shut and got to his feet. “I was not aware that they were back. Thank you Varric.” He bowed his head slightly in thanks before slipping past the dwarf, not bothering to ask him why he was in the library in the first place. Dorian’s mind was running all over the place, Riva was back but he hadn’t come to see him or sent a note to tell him he was back. In their absence, perhaps the elf had realized what everyone said about him was true.

 

Dorian shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts gathering in his mind. Riva wasn’t a fickle creature, the mage had seen that from the minute he met him back in Redcliffe, he wasn’t the type to toss someone aside just because a few people disapproved. A few people called out to him, requesting his attention as he passed but Dorian paid no heed to them as he made his way to the Inquisitor's chambers. He shut out the noise of the hall behind him when he closed the door but the first thing that Dorian heard instead of muffled speech was the sound of someone crying.

 

Steadily the Tevintan walked up the stairs and paused before he opened the door slowly, cringing when the hinges creaked, alerting Riva to the fact that someone was there. Dorian’s heart leapt in his chest when the elf looked up startled, his normally bright emerald eyes were red from crying and he was clutching his hand with the anchor to his chest as it sparked green. “Kaffas, amatus what’s wrong?” He closed the door firmly, making sure the latch was properly fixed before coming down in front of him. Riva looked utterly distraught. Dorian cupped the elf’s face gently and pressed a kiss to his lips, they tasted salty from falling tears. “How long has it been hurting?”

 

Riva sniffed and sucked in a shaky breath. “Past few days,” he whispered, his voice trembling. That was, of course, a lie. It’d been hurting a lot longer than that, since Haven, but he’d been able to handle the pain with elfroot but the potion he’d just taken wasn’t working. It probably had something to do with the fact that he’d closed three rifts this morning on the way back to Skyhold.

 

A loud meow in the hallway outside the Inquisitor’s room alerted them to the fact that someone was coming. Assan was probably the best kind of guard cat to have around, the growing creature seemed to know when Riva needed to be alone or when he wanted company. “Assan-stop that-oh alright,” Josephine sighed. When Riva had presented the animal at the war table once he decided to adopt him, everyone was a little skeptical. Surprisingly, the most accepting of them happened to be Cassandra, who often gave treats to the cat behind the Inquisitor's back.

 

There was silence from outside which gave Dorian the chance to help Riva off the floor and onto his bed. “Amatus, I’ll get rid of Josephine and then call for Solas after you have a bath.” Both men looked over at the untouched bath in the corner of the room that had steam rising from the surface of the water. “I adore you, but you do smell rather rank,” he chuckled, earning a weak smile from the elf. The mage walked over to the door and waited for the knock to come before he opened it to the woman just enough to see her face but no more. “What can I do for you on this fine afternoon Josephine?” he asked, putting on his best Dorian charm.

 

“I want to speak with the Inquisitor.” She had a few documents in her arms that obviously needed to be dealt with.

 

“He’s resting,” Dorian responded. “Riva just got back from Crestwood, he’s going to have some time to himself for the evening. He’s only one person after all.” He didn’t wait for her to answer and instead closed the door in her face, locking the latch so she couldn’t just come in after him. “There, done.” Dorian chuckled when he turned to see that Riva had fallen asleep with his shirt half off. “You know, traditionally one falls asleep with clothes on or off, not half way.” He crossed over to the bed and carefully roused the elf awake and helped him take the remainder of his shirt off. “I’ll go get Solas and you can have your bath.”

 

“Stay.” The request was meek and it made Dorian think of a mouse but the look in Riva’s eyes was genuine. “I don’t-I don’t want to be alone.” There was a strange kind of intimacy in the request, not that taking that step was something either of them were ready for but the elf wanted him to stay for comfort.

 

“I will wait on the balcony whilst you clean amatus,” Dorian smile affectionately.

 

Riva nodded and watched Dorian as he left, once he was gone from view, the elf slowly peeled the last of his clothes off and gathered some night clothes to put on before he climbed into the bath. The water was just perfect, not hot like it had been when he’d first arrived in his room. Riva closed his eyes and sunk into the bath until even his head was covered, he stayed there until it hurt not to be able to breath and came up for air. He tried to keep the gasp as quiet as possible but Dorian had obviously heard and was worried enough to stick his head in the room. “Um---I’m okay,” he blushed, his face turning red. He glance over at his lover and let his head rest on the side of the tub. “Dorian...I know we haven’t really been able to have some alone time together but I was hoping that tomorrow we’d be able to spend the day together?” he suggested.

 

“What? Like a date?” the mage queried, watching Riva from across the room. He was doing his hardest not to imagine running his hands over those pale, slender shoulders would feel like. That was not what Dorian was in here for, right now, Riva’s comfort was all that mattered.

 

Riva nodded. “Yes. I want to spend some time with you. I don’t care if we read books all day or you let me garden...I know you’ve been on me to do something about my hair...perhaps you can supervise or something? I just want to spend some time with you Dorian...explore what we have. If you will?”

 

“Nothing would make me happier amatus,” Dorian grinned. “Each idea you present is much more tantalizing than the last. Shall we have breakfast together in my quarters and then we can decide where the day goes?” When Riva nodded, Dorian tilted his head to the side, “I will, however, be taking you up on your offer to supervise a haircut amatus.”

 

* * *

 

Dorian awoke with the moon high and full in the night sky to the sound of scratching coming from his bedroom door. The mage groaned and pulled the blanket over the top of his head, trying to ignore the strange noise, he was about to go back to sleep when the sound of Assan meowing echoed through his chambers. Dorian sat upright and rubbed his eyes as he lit the candle by his bed, once there was enough light in the room, he went to open the door, letting the kitten in. “Assan, what are you doing here?” He knelt and ran a hand over his fur, pausing when he noticed that he was wet. It was raining outside so why was Assan out so late...did something happen to Riva?

 

He threw on a robe hastily and hurried straight through to the Inquisitor’s chambers where the door was wide open and the bed empty. Dorian scanned the room, noting that Riva wasn’t there at all, between his feet, Assan meowed and grabbed his attention, directing the mage to follow him. Half the time Dorian would swear black and blue that the foolish cat was smarter than most people in the Inquisition. He followed the black furball through the keep and outside in the rain where he swore repetitively as the rain soaked into his robes. Out in the archery fields stood Riva, soaked through to the bone in his night clothes as he stared up at the night sky. Even with the rain, there were exposed sections of the sky that were as clear as anything. “Amatus you'll catch your death out here like this.”

 

Riva spun around and grinned widely. His too-long hair made him look like a drowned rat but his green eyes were sparkling extra brightly tonight. “Vhenan isn't this amazing?!” he laughed. “It’s raining! When I was little, my sister and I used to dance in the rain and pick flowers…I may not be at home but I just know that Alasse will be out here doing the same.” The rogue looked happy but there was a sadness to him as well. “I miss my clan…” he whispered.

 

Dorian sighed. He understood the feeling of being homesick but likewise no one needed the Inquisitor off sick with a fever. “Amatus, come back inside so we can _both_ warm up otherwise we will both get sick.” He hated the feeling of his clothes being wet but the longer he stood outside, the harder it was going to be to get them both warm. The mage lead Riva inside through the closest door and once it closed behind them, Dorian draped his robe over the shivering boy, wordlessly leading him back to his quarters.

 

Riva stopped at the foot of the stairs and shook his head. “I-can we go to your room?” he asked. “Or can you stay with me please? I told….I told Josie that I want some time off but it won't stop them from trying to find me. If I'm with you...I'm less likely to agree with just a few minutes of my time.”

 

Dorian studied the elf closely, or as close as one could in the dull light of the night. “You want to stay with me for the night?” Riva always wanted to help people, he was a sucker for a sob story and a chance to do something for the little person. Get a kitten out of a tree or fight a castle full or bandits, Riva was your elf. It was endearing and incredibly adorable, a trait that Dorian loved about his amatus even if it had a habit of extending their trips somewhat. “Of course Riva. I'll never say no to you. Not with those puppy dog eyes.”

 

Instead of going to the Inquisitor’s quarters, the two of them made their way to the Tevinter’s quarters. Dorian collected some fresh night clothes for the two of them, the thought of Riva wearing his clothes was both amusing and arousing but he forced himself to keep the whole thing platonic. Separately they dried off and redressed, when Dorian turned around the image of Riva curled up on the bed wearing his too big shirt was enough to melt the man's heart a hundred times over. He looked like a child, and in a way he still was, Riva still was with only twenty-one years under his belt. “Falling asleep on me already amatus?” he chuckled, walking over to climb into the bed.

 

Riva glanced at Dorian through the strands of his damp hair and as he yawned, red bloomed in his cheeks. “Ma serannas ma vhenan.” He cuddled into the mage, practically gravitating towards the warmth and safety of the man’s arms, as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Dorian’s chest, Riva smiled at the sound of his heartbeat. “It’s beautiful Dorian…”

 

“What is amatus?” Dorian queried, pulling the sheets up over them.

 

“Your heartbeat,” he answered. “Maybe it can keep the nightmares away…”

 

* * *

 

When Riva awoke the following morning it took him a few minutes to realise that he wasn’t in his own chambers. A pair of warm arms were wrapped around him protectively and immediately seemed to pull the elf closer, sensing that he was awake. “Good morning amatus…” Dorian smiled warmly, breathing in the earthy smell of his hair.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Riva yawned, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Not long.” Dorian had been content with watching the elf sleeping. He found himself wondering what Riva was dreaming about, every so often his ears would twitch and he'd wriggle just a little which was why the mage currently had his lower half of his body away from him, he didn't want Riva to freak out and run away. They were having such a good morning. “Did you dream?”

 

“I did vhenan,” he whispered. “They were good dreams...no more nightmares...I think I'm going to have to move in with you Dorian, you chase the nightmares away.” Riva rolled over so he was facing Dorian and giggled just a little. “Oh my...what happened to your hair?!”

 

“Oh ha ha Rivaldir,” Dorian muttered bitterly with a small curl to his lips. He tried to smooth his hair over with his hands but it just seemed to make matters worse and Riva burst into a fit of giggles that Dorian couldn't help but smiled at. “One doesn't naturally jump out of bed of a morning looking like they emerged from a painting, unlike yourself.”

 

“Oh you think I look like I came out of a painting?” Riva laughed.

 

“Like a princess in those stories of old,” Dorian teased. “All that's missing is flowers in your hair and a questionable choice of gown.”

 

“Do you often think of me in a dress?” Riva asked him, eyebrow raised. Slowly he watched the realization of the comment sink in and red roses bloomed in Dorian's cheeks. “I suppose I could get away with it, people do often mistaken me for a girl.” He pressed a soft kiss against Dorian's lips. “Good morning vhenan.” He untangled himself from the man's arms and brushed back his hair, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have no clothes here....they're all back in my chambers.”

 

“Well that settles it,” Dorian responded. “You just have to stay here. All day. In my bed.” When he sat up, Dorian wrapped his arms around Riva’s waist and pulled him back onto the bed with him. “You did offer me _all_ day amatus.”

 

Riva squealed rather unceremoniously and fall back with a grunt. “Dorian!” he blushed, red burning in his cheeks.

 

“I'm sure if we ask Josie to get some clothes for you she can do it discreetly.”

 

There was some sadness to that statement that made Riva’s heart pump a little faster. “I'm sorry Dorian...that was rude of me and it didn't come out like I intended. I'm not trying to run away if that's what you think. I want to stay like this forever and a day if you'll let me. I just...I'm an idiot for dragging you outside last night because I was lonely.”

 

Dorian cupped his chin and sighed. “You're not an idiot Rivaldir. You are many things but an idiot is not one of them. You've heard the rumors amatus.”

 

“And I don't care about the rumors,” Riva argued. “Dorian...I have never felt safer with anyone before. Ever. Not even my parents. You make me feel like I could single handedly fight a demonic invasion.” He sat up and looked down at Dorian seriously. “I'm not saying I love you...not yet but these feelings inside me are confusing and frightful but I feel like I could do _anything_ for you...for us. Damn the rest of the world.” Riva half expected Dorian to come out with some kind of sarcastic comment not for the man to surge forward and capture his lips in a passionate display that caught the elf off guard.

 

What started off as an innocent, unassuming kiss grew into something so much more. Dorian caressed the side of Riva’s face and hungrily nipped at his lips, his hands started to wander, travelling down the Inquisitor’s body until he got to the man’s hips. He gripped soft enough not to hurt but hard enough to pull Riva closer and into his lap. He hesitated for a moment but Riva virtually pressed himself into Dorian’s body. “Amatus, do you know what you’re asking for?”

 

Riva pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I’m not...ready for that yet Dor but...I want...can you touch me?” he asked him.

 

Dorian’s eyes sparkled with arousal and licked his lips. “I’d be more than happy to accommodate such a request amatus.” He smirked when he watched Riva grip the hem of the shirt he wore and pulled it up over his head.

 

Riva surged forward and claimed Dorian’s lips, exploring the inside of his mouth with as much gusto he could muster. “You’re wearing too many clothes vhenan,” he groaned, his voice a barely audible whisper. “They need to come off.” Like his life depended on it, Riva pulled at Dorian’s night clothes resulting in the mage having the help before he managed to tear through them.

 

Dorian ran a hand over his back, noting smooth skin and several scars littering the flesh. One day Riva was going to have to tell him the story behind every single one but that wasn’t today. “Riva, lay back on the bed for me and put your hands on the headboard.” The elf lay back, his eyes blown wide with lust but also watching Dorian like a hawk as he rattled around in the nightstand and produced a small jar of oil. “Trust me, this will help make this little display of passion much easier,” the man added, seeing the look on Riva’s face. He sat the oil on the bed, tucking it beside Riva’s body to warm it a little as he placed soft kisses along the elf’s chest.

 

Breath hitched in the Inquisitor’s throat as Dorian’s tongue flickered over his nipple. “Oh you like having your nipples played with do you?” the mage teased, rubbing the other between two of his fingers. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp and the feel of Riva’s body arching a little of the bed.

 

“Oh-Dorian…” Riva’s hands were gripping the headboard tightly to the point where his knuckles were white. He whimpered, the slight pinch traveled through his body and went straight to his hard cock. “Feels good…”

 

Dorian chuckled. “Looks like I have a lot to teach you amatus but for now...shall I take care of this...ache?”

 

Riva nodded. “Yes. By the fade I want you to touch me Dorian...please…” he begged.

 

“A moment, my dear Inquisitor,” the mage smirked. He pressed a kiss to the man’s lips and traveled down, stopping at his neck, leaving red marks in his wake. It was a safe bet to say that Riva’s neck would be a canvas of purple marks tomorrow and Dorian groaned at the image of his amatus wearing his mark on his neck. Riva squirmed beneath him, desperately seeking some kind of friction to ease his deep ache.

 

“Dorian!”

 

“Greedy little thing,” Dorian chuckled. “You know...when we do finally take that next step, I’ll have you a quivering mess before you can realize what’s happening.”

 

“I’d believe it,” Riva whispered. He kept his eyes on Dorian as he sat back on his hunches and poured a small amount of the oil in his hand, letting it arm a tad more in his hands. Green eyes grew wide and a strangled moan spilled passed the man’s lips as the mage wrapped his fingers around Riva’s cock. “Fuck-” He rocked his hips, pushing his length further into Dorian’s hand, adding to the movement between the two.

 

Dorian lent forward and trailed up the Inquisitor’s body until his lips found what they were looking for. Riva’s breath was short and shallow, like he was already losing control of himself but at the same time he was struggling to keep what little composure he had left. “Vhenan what are you-” he started to ask, stopping when he felt Dorian lessen his grip and the man’s shaft press against his own. “ _Dorian!_ ”

 

Everything was hot and tight as Dorian worked a rhythm between them, his hand worked between them as his lips performed miracles against his neck. The goal was to turn Riva into a writhing mess beneath him.

 

Shaky, unsteady breaths spilled forth from kiss swollen lips, a thin layer of sweat glistened over his body as Dorian wound Riva more and more. “I can't wait to see what you feel like surrounding me...how hot your body is...how you'll just take me and all the sounds associated with being buried deep inside you.”

 

Riva shouted out when Dorian's hand quickened the pace, his toes curled and muscles seized up before he came. The elf collapsed back in the sheets as the pleasure hummed through him, his ears twitching as Dorian continue to pump his hand between them. The elf let his hands drop from the headboard and wrapped his arms around the other man. As they kissed, Dorian’s pace grew quicker and that feeling in the base of his spine practically exploded, the orgasm tearing mercilessly through him.

 

The bed dipped beside him, Dorian collapsed on the sheets breathing heavily whilst he tried to get that precious air into his lungs. The only sound in the room was the two of them trying to get their faculties about them. Riva rolled to his side, ignoring the mess that painted his own stomach, and cuddled into his lover. “That was...amazing...thank you vhenan.”

 

“We can lay here and bask in the afterglow for a while and then we can decide what to do for the day,” Dorian suggested. “But I still get to supervise your hair getting cut right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Ma serannas ma vhenan - Thank you my heart


End file.
